The present invention relates to the art of fabricating a glass lampshade, such as a Tiffany-type shade, on a form having the desired pattern thereon and then finishing the leaded between-glass joints on the inside of the shade after the form is removed. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable device for holding the form in the proper position while the glass pieces are placed on the form in accordance with the pattern and the lead joints are progressively made as by the well-known soldering over copper foil technique, and for then holding the shade in proper position after removal of the form so that the leading of the joints on the inside of the shade can be completed.
When soldering a joint between glass pieces as a glass shade is being made, it is necessary to have the joint quite level. This means that the form must be turned about its center axis and also tilted back and forth from end to end as fabrication of the shade proceeds on the form. Then, after the form is removed, it becomes necessary to turn, tilt and hold the shade so that each inside joint can be soldered while it is in a generally horizontal position.